The present invention relates to testing electronic equipment and the like with respect to withstanding shock and other environmental conditions, and more particularly to a system and method for inducing a pyrotechnic type shock similar to those experienced during the launch of a space vehicle, satellite or the like.
Components and devices used on space vehicles, such as electronic components, devices, mechanism or the like, need to be able to withstand the rigors of a space launch that may include extreme shock or vibrations such as those caused by pyrotechnic shock events, for instance, ignition, liftoff, stage separations, payload fairing separations, spacecraft separations, solid rocket motor jettisons or similar events. These shock environments or events are difficult to duplicate or simulate. Actually using explosives or pyrotechnic materials, primer cords, etc., can be time consuming and expensive to set up and difficult to control. Electrodynamic exciters and impact hammers may also be used for simulations; however, such devices typically require expensive modifications to simulate a high energy-level shock event such as those associated with a space launch.